Ensemble c'est tout
by titesouris
Summary: Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas fait pour s'aimer. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait, eux les premiers. Du moins, le pensaient-ils avant de braver tout les interdits...Post Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Nothing to me

Auteur : Titesouris

Pairing : Harry-Hermione

Note de l'auteur : Petite fic qui se déroulera en 5 chapitres d'une taille relativement courte.

* * *

**Ensemble c'est tout**

**

* * *

**__

_**[Les rivières ne se précipitent pas plus vite dans les mers que les hommes dans l'erreur] Voltaire**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Par moment, presque constamment, je regarde ma vie et je me dis que je n'ai pas vécu. J'ai 24 ans, une fiancée qui m'aime, et cette impression constante que je suis en train d'étouffer. Pourquoi ? Je devrais être heureux, j'ai la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvée, plus tôt que prévu certes, mais je l'ai quand même. Je devrais me sentir léger, oui je devrais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les rares moments où je me sens moi-même c'est quand Hermione est là.

Le petit rat de bibliothèque est devenue la femme la plus belle qui m'est été donné de voir. Je sais que je devrais dire cela de Ginny, mais même si elle est belle, quand Hermione est dans la pièce, je ne vois qu'elle. C'est mal je sais, mais ça m'excite, et en avoir conscience, décuple mon envie.

Depuis des jours, des mois même des années, je rêve de pouvoir donner du plaisir à ma meilleure amie. Je rêve constamment du corps d'Hermione.

**OoO**

J'ai le sentiment d'avoir raté ma vie. Je ne devrais pas me sentir si mal. J'exerce un métier que j'aime, j'ai un homme qui m'aime et…c'est tout. J'en ai parlé à ma mère, expliquer ce sentiment de plomb que je ressens le matin en me réveillant, quand Ron m'embrasse. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle aussi avait déjà vécu cela, mais non, elle m'a juste conseillé d'arrêter de me plaindre, que je devrais être heureuse d'avoir la vie dont tout le monde rêve. Même si pour cela je dois sacrifier mon propre bonheur.

Le seul qui me fait me sentir vivante, c'est Harry. Il est toujours là pour moi. Il m'écoute lui raconter ce qui se passe quand j'ai mené une négociation particulièrement houleuse, me réconforte, m'offre ces bras quand j'ai besoin d'une présence près de moi.

J'aime cette sensation électrisante que je ressens quand ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue ou mon front. Je me sens partir, m'envoler, les papillons dans mon ventre me faisant rougir. Je n'ai jamais eu de papillons avec Ron, ou alors ils sont partis très vite.

**OoO**

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Je vous avais prévenu, c'est relativement court. Bon rassurez vous, les chapitres font une autre longueur tout de même. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Je tenais à remercier les personnes ayant pris la peine de laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir que ce début vous plaise. Je ne devais pas poster tout de suite, mais je viens de pré-commander Harry Potter 6 alors pour fêter ça, je poste le chapitre 1.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**[La conscience est la lumière de l'intelligence pour distinguer le bien du mal] Confucius**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione. Elle m'a appelé il y a deux jours, m'invitant à venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle au Starbuck Coffee.

Tandis que je m'habille, je me sens fébrile, mes mains tremblent en boutonnant ma chemise. J'ai l'impression de revivre mon premier rendez-vous, comme si j'étais redevenu un adolescent. Mais peut être est-ce cela, un premier rendez-vous.

Si tel est le cas, je suis un monstre méritant la mort, car si c'est le cas, je n'hésiterais pas à aller plus loin avec Hermione, je n'hésiterais pas à tromper Ginny.

Non je dois me faire des idées, Hermione aime trop Ron pour le tromper. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'aime Ginny, enfin je crois… Mais si Hermione aime tellement Ron, pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit en couple, ses beaux yeux chocolats ne brillent-ils plus comme avant ?

Son regard est voilé, éteint, pourquoi ? Son amour pour Ron se serait-il tari ?

Non j'interprète mal, je me persuade de ce que je voudrais voir.

**OoO**

Assise dans un fauteuil, j'attends Harry, je l'ai appelé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé de venir seul, là…je sais pourquoi…

Mon assiette de pancakes devant moi, mon cappuccino fumant dans une tasse, je commande un Frappucino Thé vert pour Harry. Il ne boit pas de café, anglais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, moi aussi, mais j'ai développé une addiction à la caféine depuis la guerre.

Harry entre et je sens mon visage s'éclairer d'un immense sourire. Il se penche pour m'embrasser ses lèvres se posant à la commissure des miennes, faisant s'emballer mon cœur. J'aurais aimé qu'il les pose ailleurs…

Il me remercie pour le thé, avalant une gorgée, ses yeux se posant sur mes pancakes, avant de remonter ensuite tout doucement de ma gorge à mes lèvres, amenant une rougeur sur mes joues. Harry est en train de me caresser du regard, et Dieu seul sait, que j'aime ça.

Se saisissant de ma fourchette, il me pique un bout de pancake, me faisant rire. Harry est toujours en train de piquer ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette. Il ne le fait qu'avec moi. Cela me rend unique.

Harry recommence mais cette fois, il présente la fourchette devant ma bouche, son regard brûlant mes entrailles. Il me fixe les yeux plus sombres que d'habitude, ses émeraudes me font frissonner. Je pourrais me perdre indéfiniment dans ses yeux.

Mon regard toujours accroché au sien, j'ouvre la bouche m'emparant du morceau de pancake. Les yeux d'Harry deviennent noirs de désir. J'ai chaud, horriblement chaud. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je suis perdue, que sommes-nous en train de faire ?

Sa main se pose sur la mienne, me forçant à le regarder. Seigneur qu'il est beau. Avec ce regard de braise, ses lèvres tentatrices et sa peau douce, il pourrait se faire damner un saint.

_« Hermione… »_ Murmure Harry d'une voix rauque.

Cette voix qui me fait frissonner d'envie, m'arrachant des tremblements.

_« Tu as froid ? »_ Me demanda-t-il en murmurant.

Je suis incapable de parler. Je ne dois pas parler. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, mon 'non' se transformerait en 'fais-moi l'amour'. Non je dois me taire. A la place, je me force à bouger la tête négativement.

_« Je vais te dire quelque chose Mione. Et tant pis pour les conséquences »_

Non par pitié Harry, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! Pour notre bien à tout les deux. Je sais ce que tu veux dire, je le sais, mais soit raisonnable.

_« J'ai envie de toi… »_

Sa main serre la mienne plus fortement, entrelaçant nos doigts.

_« Tu m'obsèdes chaque seconde. Je te veux tellement Mione… »_

Que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Moi aussi ? Cela causerait notre perte.

_« Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi, je te laisserais, et nous redeviendrons Harry et Hermione, des amis. »_ Harry garda le silence quelques secondes avant de demander faiblement _« Alors ? »_

_« Tu es fou… » _

Ma voix tremble, je suis sur le point de craquer.

_« Fou de toi oui… »_

Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

**OoO**

**TBC...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_**[Aime comme si un jour tu devais haïr ; hais comme si un jour tu devais aimer] Bias**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cela fait des heures que je suis devant cette porte à attendre. Attendre de rassembler le courage qui me fait cruellement défaut. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine. Sa fuite était la plus claire des réponses, du moins c'est ce qu'elle a essayé de me faire croire. Son attitude me disait quelque chose quand ses yeux me criaient l'inverse. Je le sais maintenant, elle ressent la même chose.

Du moins c'était ce que son cœur et sa conscience lui hurlait. Hermione n'était plus aussi heureuse qu'au tout début de sa relation. Il la voyait étouffer autant que lui.

Inspirant profondément, Harry trouva finalement la force de taper contre cette porte en chêne, resserrant autour de lui son écharpe noire. Très vite la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un t-shirt blanc tellement délavé et agrandi, qu'il aurait pu lui faire une robe.

Elle semblait fatiguée, très fatiguée, les yeux rougis, la peau pâle, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi mal en point qu'à cet instant.

_« Oh c'est toi »_ Finit-elle par parler, faisant écouter à Harry, une voix éreintée et rauque. _« Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… »_

Hermione tenta de refermer la porte, mais Harry l'arrêta dans son geste, entrant dans la minuscule chambre d'hôtel, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_« J'étais sérieuse Harry »_ S'exclama-t-elle durement avant de croiser les bras en posant son regard sur le brun.

_« Je sais mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle »_

_« Pas maintenant Harry s'il te plaît. J'ai énormément de travail et ce rhume ne m'aide pas à avancer… »_

Il avait mal choisi son moment, c'était évident, mais quand Ron lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione était parti pour une négociation diplomatique avec la Finlande, il avait mis cela sur une fuite en avant. Une fuite grotesque et destructrice.

Mais elle lui avait manqué, la retrouver dans ce pays n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile, mais trouver le courage de venir la voir, c'était autre chose, cela faisait trois jours qu'il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Son regard, ses sourires, son rire, ses lèvres…

Doucement, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione, la prenant dans ses bras. Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir, mais très vite, Hermione resserra son étreinte, posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, il pouvait le sentir, tout son corps irradiait de chaleur.

Délicatement, Harry la détacha de lui, prenant entre ses mains, son visage, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, les joues, les yeux fermés de la jeune femme, pour terminer par ses lèvres. Hermione tenta de se dégager mais quand la langue d'Harry força sa barrière d'émail, la jeune femme lui rendit son baiser, le rendant plus passionné et plus fiévreux.

**OoO**

Comment avaient-ils pu faire une telle chose ? S'embrasser ainsi comme deux adolescents ? Ne se préoccupant pas des personnes qui tenaient à eux. Ils étaient des monstres. Elle était censée aimer Ron, elle aimait Ron ! Embrasser Harry était contre nature. Harry était comme son frère, on n'embrassait pas à pleine bouche son frère, en se demandant comment cela se faisait, que leur corps semblaient être fais pour être ensemble.

Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin.

_« Arrête Hermione, tu me donnes mal à la tête »_ S'exclama Harry d'une voix endormie

_« Tu lis dans mes pensées ! »_ S'offusqua la jeune femme

_« Ce n'est pas la peine, il me suffit de lire les expressions de ton visage »_ Annonça calmement Harry cachant sa tête dans l'oreiller. _« Tu te sens coupable pour ce baiser »_

_« Pas toi peut être ! »_ S'énerva Hermione en se levant en rattachant ses cheveux, cherchant du regard sa montre.

_« Je sais que je devrais mais non. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris qu'avec Ginny cela ne marchait plus »_

Harry se leva à son tour, remettant ses lunettes, avant de bailler, son regard se posant sur Hermione.

_« Peut être mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Avec Ron tout va bien ! »_ S'exclama courageusement la jeune femme.

_« Vraiment ? Explique-moi pourquoi cela fait 6 ans que tu es fiancée sans te marier. Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste quand je te vois avec lui. Pourquoi tu me hurles que c'est une erreur, alors que tes yeux me dévorent ?»_

Harry fit un pas vers Hermione, la jeune femme se reculant, ne voulant pas se trouver à proximité du brun. Harry continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve acculée contre le bureau, ne pouvant plus bouger. Quand le jeune homme fut face à elle, il posa ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione, se penchant pour unir leurs lèvres. Hermione tournait la tête chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de l'embrasser.

Las de ce petit combat, Harry se recula, lui faisant croire qu'il renonçait. Hermione se laissa duper, et rassurée, passa devant Harry, avant de se retrouver dans les bras du brun, qui l'embrassait passionnément, la faisant trembler d'envie.

_« Ne pars pas Mione »_ Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. _« On doit parler de nos sentiments. »_

En sentant les larmes d'Hermione couler contre lui, Harry se recula doucement, avant de serrer à l'étouffer la brunette. Il détestait la voir pleurer, il détestait savoir qu'elle souffrait. Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois, c'était lui la cause de ces larmes.

_« Ne me demande pas ça Harry… »_ Sanglota la jeune femme, cachant son visage dans le cou du brun, s'enivrant de son odeur de muscade. _« Ne me demande pas de faire un choix… » _Le supplia Hermione se raccrochant à lui.

**OoO**

**TBC...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_**[Nous gagnerions plus de nous laisser voir tels que nous sommes, que d'essayer de paraître ce que nous ne sommes pas] La Rochefoucauld**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Il avait fini par la quitter. La Finlande maintenant, lui paraissait loin et pourtant si près. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Quand il avait transplané en la laissant seule dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il faisait une erreur, mais il l'a connaissait, elle avait besoin de temps.

Maintenant, qu'il nouait sa cravate, il se demandait comment réagir quand il la reverrait au traditionnel repas dominical chez les Weasley. Le premier dimanche après leur rencontre secrète en Finlande, il s'était réjouit de pouvoir enfin la contempler à nouveau, mais il avait vite déchanté quand Ron leur avait expliqué, qu'Hermione restait en Finlande pour une durée indéterminée, les négociations ne se passant pas bien. Repas traditionnel qui cette année tombait pour le Jour de l'An.

Peut être que son amour pour elle aurait fondu ?

Leurs retrouvailles marqueraient le début de leur relation ou la fin avant le commencement. Ginny arriva derrière lui, lui offrant un sourire, lui annonçant qu'elle était prête. Harry se composant un sourire de façade, le couple s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

Ginny l'abandonna presque automatiquement, se rendant en cuisine pour aider Molly. Harry salua les membres de la famille, avant de se mettre à chercher du regard, la seule personne qu'il désirait voir.

Hermione était introuvable, pas l'ombre d'une chevelure brune bouclée. Avait-elle décidé de ne pas venir ? Non, elle n'avait pas pu lui faire cela, il avait besoin de la voir. Cela faisait un mois qu'il se combattait lui-même pour ne pas craquer. Il était en manque d'Elle. De sa voix, de ses yeux, de son rire, de ses lèvres ! Si elle n'apparaissait pas ce soir, il irait lui-même à sa rencontre, quitte à louper le somptueux repas de Molly.

_« Salut vieux ! »_ S'exclama une voix dans son dos le faisant sursauter. _« Harry Potter qui sursaute »_ Se moqua Ron. _« A quoi étais-tu en train de penser ? »_ Le taquina le rouquin.

A qui serait plus exact. J'étais en train de penser à ta fiancée. Il se voyait mal dire cela à son meilleur ami.

Harry se retourna, son regard se posant directement sur Hermione. Elle était magnifique. Ginny avait passé sa matinée dans la salle de bain, à se pouponner, alors qu'ils allaient juste dîner dans la famille. Elle était mignonne aussi, mais Hermione… Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de son accoutrement, comme toujours elle était naturelle. Un jean assez serré, des bottes en cuir marron par-dessus, un pull marron, ses cheveux lâchés, il aurait pu lui faire l'amour tout de suite dans ce salon, s'ils avaient été seuls. Rien n'avait changé, il l'a désirait toujours autant et même plus.

Son cœur battait plus vite, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il mette cela sur une attirance physique. Il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione fuyait son regard, s'obstinant à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il en aurait ri dans d'autres circonstances, si cela ne lui déchirait pas le cœur. Harry serra la main de Ron, avant d'aller embrasser Hermione sur la joue, respirant distraitement l'odeur de ces cheveux. Noix de coco…Elle avait changé de shampooing.

_« Ah vous voilà les enfants ! »_ S'exclama Molly allant embrasser Hermione, avant de proposer de porter un toast.

Des verres de Whisky Pur Feu apparurent, seule Hermione déclina, préférant un jus de pomme, expliquant qu'elle prenait un traitement pour la grippe qui la fatiguait déjà énormément.

Les Weasley acquiescèrent distraitement, se prenant au jeu de cette explication pour le moins douteuse. Harry se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione, ne la lâchant pas, amenant une légère rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme.

_« Que cette année soit aussi meilleure voir plus que celle qui vient de s'écouler »_ S'exclama Arthur sous les tintements des verres.

Harry leva distraitement, une deuxième fois son verre, offrant un toast muet à Hermione, la couvant littéralement des yeux.

**OoO**

_« Alors ton rhume s'est transformé en grippe ? »_ Demanda Harry, faisant sursauter la brunette.

_« Harry ! »_ Souffla-t-elle la main sur le cœur_. « Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs » _

Hermione reposa sa tasse de thé, la première qu'il voyait depuis des années, avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier.

_« Tu es belle Mione »_

_« Arrête Harry ! Ron et Ginny sont dans l'autre pièce »_ Le gronda-t-elle

_« Ils sont dehors, Arthur prépare le feu d'artifice. Tu le serais si tu ne t'étais pas isolée pratiquement toute la soirée »_

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soufflant, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Harry l'observa attentivement, constatant qu'elle semblait aussi fatiguée qu'il y a un mois. Il aurait dû le comprendre, la laisser tranquille, mais il lui en voulait terriblement aussi.

_« Cela fait un mois que tu me fuies Hermione »_ Commença Harry en se rapprochant de la brunette. _« Sans nouvelles de toi pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou… »_

_« Harry… »_

Hermione baissa la tête, éreintée, de légères larmes dans les yeux, qu'elle cacha à Harry.

_« Pourquoi tu me fais cela Harry… »_Murmura Hermione

_« Parce que je t'aime ! »_ Avoua calmement Harry

_« Ne dis pas ça ! »_ S'énerva la jeune femme, haussant la voix

Harry s'empara d'une main de la jeune femme, enlaçant leurs doigts.

_« Tu ne m'aimes pas Mione ? Tu ne me trouves pas suffisamment attirant ? C'est cela ? Tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? »_

_« Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver Harry »_ Eluda la jeune femme

Délicatement, Harry força Hermione à le regarder, essuyant du pouce, les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme.

_« Ce baiser était magnifique Hermione. Tu es magnifique. Tu es celle qui as toujours été avec moi, jamais tu ne m'as abandonné »_

_« Ginny t'aime »_ Contra Hermione

_« Ginny n'a pas protesté quand je l'ai quitté pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je suis revenu vers elle après la guerre c'est vrai »_ Avoua Harry. _« Par facilité, c'était plus facile d'être avec une personne où je savais que son amour était acquis, plutôt que de prendre le risque de devoir m'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre »_

Hermione garda le silence, méditant les paroles de son ami. Voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir protester, Harry se baissa à la hauteur de la brunette, plongeant son regard dans celui chocolaté de la jeune femme.

_« Je vais t'embrasser Hermione »_ Avoua Harry posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione quand la jeune femme allait protester. _« Libre à toi de m'arrêter si tu ne veux pas que cela se produise »_

Harry se rapprocha tout doucement, attendant le moindre mouvement de recul d'Hermione. Seulement, ce fût la jeune femme qui combla les centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Le baiser timide se transforma rapidement, en un baiser vorace, Harry collant Hermione contre lui, l'embrassant sur les lèvres, allant lui mordiller par la suite, la peau délicate de son cou.

_« Qu'allons-nous faire Harry ? »_ Murmura Hermione posant son front contre celui d'Harry.

**OoO**

**TBC...**

**

* * *

Merci aux personnes ayant pris le temps de laisser une review, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait. Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le prochain chapitre marquera la fin de cette fic.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est la fin des vacances et pour célébrer cet évènement (je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai hâte de retourner travailler) je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic. **

**Voici donc la conclusion sur les sentiments d'Hermione et de Harry. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**[L'amitié finit parfois en amour, mais rarement l'amour en amitié] C.C Colton**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hermione baissa le volume de la musique en fronçant les sourcils se demandant si elle avait bien entendu frapper à sa porte. Alors qu'elle allait remonter le son, la jeune femme entendit deux coups secs contre sa porte.

Reposant son assiette de tomate-mozzarella, Hermione allait ouvrir la porte, surprise de trouver Harry, sur le pas de celle-ci.

_« Bonsoir »_ La salua-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

La jeune femme resta interloquée, avant de refermer la porte, rejoignant Harry dans le salon.

_« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »_ Demanda-t-il

_« Non, j'allais manger devant la télé à vrai dire… »_

Harry lui offrit un sourire tendre, la faisant sourire à son tour. Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée, longue et stressante. Elle se disputait de plus en plus avec Ron, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher maintenant, de comparer les deux hommes. Elle passait ses nerfs au travail, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son contrôle pendant les réunions, et pour couronner le tout, Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il serait absent pour la semaine, son équipe de Quidditch jouant à l'extérieur.

Voir Harry ce soir, alors que ce rendez-vous n'était pas prémédité, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il lui avait manqué. Ses bras, ses mots d'amour, sa tendresse. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demandé chaque jour, ce qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas avec elle, ce qu'il faisait à Ginny aussi… Elle ne supportait plus l'idée de le savoir avec la rouquine.

_« Tu veux dîner avec moi ? »_ Lui proposa Hermione

_« Avec joie ! Tu veux de l'aide ? » _

_« Non, installe toi, fais comme chez toi »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione tendit son assiette à Harry, l'invitant à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour manger devant un film. Le brun s'empressa d'accepter trop heureux de passer du temps avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Les assiettes vides sur la table basse, Harry fut agréablement surpris quand Hermione vint se blottir dans ses bras, se serrant contre lui, réclamant amour et protection. Harry l'entoura de ses bras, embrassant le haut de sa tête, avant de se replonger dans le film. Il ne voulait faire aucun mouvement qui ferait fuir la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le premier pas, et il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Il ne sut combien de temps, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux vers Hermione, la voyant se rapprocher tout doucement de lui, avant de joindre leurs lèvres pour un baiser rempli d'amour.

Très vite, Hermione se retrouva sur les genoux d'Harry, ses mains se perdant sans les cheveux en bataille du brun, pendant que celui-ci s'appliquait à lui mordiller la peau du cou, se fichant éperdument de laisser une marque.

Hermione s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, défaisant tout doucement, les boutons de la chemise d'Harry, laissant ses mains aller caresser le torse légèrement poilu de son futur amant.

La chemise gisant loin d'eux, Hermione lui offrit un léger sourire, un air mutin peint sur le visage, faisant s'assombrir les iris d'Harry. Délicatement, le brun passa les mains sur le t-shirt de la jeune femme, caressant la peau douce du ventre d'Hermione, avant de remonter doucement, lui retirant au passage son vêtement.

Harry resta subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Une Hermione à demi-nue sur lui, le couvant amoureusement des yeux. Penchant la tête en avant, Harry lui embrassa tendrement la poitrine, avant de prendre en bouche un de ces petits seins, faisant soupirer de contentement la brunette.

Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, quand Harry se mit à titiller son petit bout de chair, avant de le mordiller légèrement, encouragé par Hermione qui plongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux du brun, se serrant étroitement contre lui.

Harry la souleva légèrement, la faisant basculer sur le dos, se retrouvant allongée sur la brunette, le canapé les rapprochant encore plus. Hermione fit parcourir ses mains sur le dos d'Harry, lui embrassant le torse, le forçant à se mordre les lèvres, pour ne pas se mettre à gémir sur le champ.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Harry termina de les déshabiller, caressant du regard Hermione qui n'attendait plus que lui. Le brun alla embrasser furieusement Hermione, avant de faire descendre ses lèvres plus bas, toujours plus bas, Hermione gémissant son prénom quand Harry l'embrassa tendrement à un autre endroit.

Le bassin d'Hermione se mit à onduler, la jeune femme rejetant la tête en arrière, n'arrivant plus à contrôler son corps, ni même son plaisir. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus, soulevant son bassin, forçant Harry à la maintenir couchée avec une main.

_« Harry… »_ Murmura Hermione d'une voix rauque. _« Harry ! »_ Hurla-t-elle en sentant le brun la faire sienne.

Harry allait doucement, souhaitant savourer cette nuit, leur première nuit, voulant prendre tout son temps, donnant de longs coups de reins, avant de voir Hermione rejeter la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

_« Regarde-moi »_ Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, son regard s'accrochant à l'océan de chocolat qui le contemplait.

Elle était magnifique, ses boucles brunes collées à son visage par la sueur, son regard noir de désir, ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers.

Ne supportant plus cette lenteur délibérée, Harry accéléra les mouvements, Hermione encadrant sa taille de ses jambes, le poussant plus profondément dans l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Elle sentait monter le plaisir en elle, comme une vague allant s'échouer sur le rivage. Jamais pareil chaleur et sensations ne s'étaient emparées d'elle. Sentir Harry lui faire l'amour, la propulsa loin de sa vie quotidienne, envisageant pour la première ce que serait la vie avec le brun, si elle plaquait tout.

Harry alla nicher son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, gémissant contre sa peau, tandis qu'il sentit Hermione se contracter contre lui, la pression sur sa taille, se faisant plus forte. Entendre la brunette gémir son plaisir contre son oreille, propulsa Harry dans les méandres de son propre plaisir, atteignant à son tour l'orgasme.

Se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en sentant les bras d'Hermione l'entourer, la brunette lui murmurant les trois plus beaux mots qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre.

**OoO**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée étonnée de trouver la famille Weasley au complet assis dans le salon. Ron lui avait expliqué, qu'il y avait un conseil urgent de famille, mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison.

Se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil proche de la cheminée, Hermione garda le silence, ne voulant pas se mêler des problèmes des Weasley.

Rapidement Molly apparut, soutenant une Ginny effondrée, pleurant dans les bras de sa mère. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, la jeune femme se tassant sur son fauteuil souhaitant faire oublier sa présence.

_« Harry m'a quitté »_ Annonça Ginny d'une voix pleine de sanglots. _« Il aurait rencontré une autre femme… »_

Hermione sentit toute couleur quitter son visage, en comprenant qu'Harry l'avait réellement fait. Après leur première nuit d'amour, ils s'étaient fréquemment revus, tombant de plus en plus amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il y a quelques jours, quand il l'avait menacé de quitter Ginny, elle ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux, et pourtant Harry l'avait fait. Il venait délibérément de prendre le risque de se faire exclure de sa seule famille, pour pouvoir vivre sans chaîne leur amour.

La balle était dans son camp maintenant.

Les membres de la famille Weasley hurlèrent leur colère, consolant Ginny du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ignorant que la femme responsable du malheur de la rouquine, se trouvait assise dans leur salon.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la pièce, forçant Hermione à sortir de ses pensées, constatant qu'Harry se trouvait à l'entrée du salon. Une dizaine de regards de colère braqués sur lui. Ne s'en souciant pas le moins du monde, Harry avança calmement dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter devant Hermione, lui tendant la main, l'invitant à faire son choix.

Hermione s'empara de la main de celui qu'elle savait être l'homme de sa vie, avant d'enlacer leurs doigts, se levant pour quitter le salon et à son tour la famille Weasley.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de lire la fic mais aussi de laisser une review.** Jeff-La-Bleue, Cradoss, Choupy, Zaika, Klause, Athenais, Lapetiotesouris & Hilaidora. **Merci à vous**  
**


End file.
